


Memory

by kiefercarlos



Series: Gilmore One Shots [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The couple need to clean out the garage, but some sad memories stop them in their tracks.





	Memory

"How many boxes of crap have you got?" Luke asked as soon as Lorelai had opened the garage doors. "This is not boxes of crap. This is our history. Memories of our lives are stored in these boxes." She replied and Luke just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well if we want to make room in the garage, then we've got to throw some of these out." Luke explained as he begun lifting boxes down for Lorelai to sort through. There was silence between the two for a few moments and when Luke turned to look, Lorelai was sitting on the floor pulling things from the box in front of her.

"This is for trash. Please be ruthless." Luke said dragging a bin towards her. She looked up at him and the look in her eyes told him, this was going to be a long day. He shook his head and went back to doing the heavy lifting. He wouldn't rush her, he knew what she was like. He was keeping an eye on her. She could end up spending an hour on one box and considering how full the garage was, they really couldn't waste that sort of time.

He'd pulled half the boxes out and she Lorelai had gotten through a few boxes, but he'd noticed that she'd stopped. He put down the box in his hands and made his way over to where she was sitting. He dropped down onto the grass next to her.

"I can't throw them away. They were Rory's." She said not looking at him, but staring intently at the items in the box in front of her. Luke lifted his head and noticed what was in that box. He dropped his head. He wouldn't fight with her on this one. How could he. He gently packed the things back into the box and taped it back up and took it straight to the garage, pushing it into a far corner. There was going to be a time when she could sort that box out. Today wasn't that day.

He put the boxes back into the garage and then helped Lorelai up off the floor and dragged her inside. He sat down with her and she curled up against him. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. There was nothing he could say or do that would make her feel better, this is just something they have to live with right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcomed and appreciated.  
> I left it a open ended for you to choose your preferred reason why.
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
